


Charmed Carols

by FawkesyLady (Tarma)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Filk, Gen, Inspired by A Christmas Carol, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 07:33:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17117111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarma/pseuds/FawkesyLady
Summary: A small collection of Christmas Carols given a Harry Potter Spin.





	1. Walking in a Wizard Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Havelocked](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Havelocked/gifts).



##  **Walking in a Wizard Wonderland**

By _The Sorting Hat_

  

Peruvian dust, Draco’s sprinkling  
Dumbledore’s eyes, no longer twinkling  
His Portrait’s revived  
We’re fighting for our lives  
Walking in a wizard wonderland

 

Far away flew the firebird  
Snape’s escaped, bleeding coward  
Fawkes sang a sad song  
So we would go on  
Walking in a wizard wonderland  
 

From Umbridge Harry stole that Horcrux  
Pretended he was Albert Runcorn  
Ron are you married?  
I don’t know, man.  
Set’em free, tell them  
T’Others to warn.

 

Church bells ring, Harry’s listening  
Choir sings, gravestones glistening  
What’s that smell?  
A snake, what the hell?  
It’s Voldemort, Harry grab my hand! 

 

Cleaved in twain, Harry’s wand  
Tried in vain, no spells rebond  
He saw a ghost-doe  
So off Harry goes  
Wandering in a wizard wonderland  
 

In a pond he saw the sword a’gleaming  
Freezing Harry jumped in and sunk down  
Ron sighs, Is he mental?  
Even so, man  
Hermione would rather  
Ron had drowned

 

Time goes on, they're all screwed  
Harry’s a pawn who can’t Occlude  
Hungry and afraid  
Rough plans will be made  
Warring in a wizard wonderland

 

Old and new, Deathly Hallows  
There's no clues, content’s shallow  
Lovegood they did see  
But forced us to flee  
Exploding that wizard’s wonderland

 

In the meadow Harry said Voldemort  
Snatchers our location alas, they found  
Harry broke the taboo on Voldemort  
Mione jinxed him without a sound

 

Bella freaks, ain't it thrilling  
Cup’s locale, revealed unwilling  
We'll make a mad play, in Gringott’s today  
Breaking in a wizard wonderland

 

Washed away, glamour shook  
Led astray, by Griphook     
The fake gold burns me  
A blind dragon flies free  
Soaring o'er the wizard wonderland

 

In the Come and Go Room, find the Horcrux  
Is a diadem a kind of crown?  
Is there a Room of Requirement Starbucks?  
Stop thinking with your stomachs, you clowns!

 

Later on, we'll perspire  
As we flee, from Fiendfyre  
We can be brave  
What plans has Harry made?  
Worrying in a wizard wonderland

 

When it floods, Chamber’s chilling  
Get the snake, it needs a killing  
Cup’s crushed. Hooray!  
Kiss me okay?  
Walking in a wizard wonderland

 

In the Pensieve, Harry’s fate was showing  
Snape hid much behind his frown  
It wasn’t any easier to go, knowing  
To win, Harry’s life had to be laid down

 

With the stone, role fulfilling  
Not alone, Harry went willing  
Tom was surprised,  
Harry survived  
At the close, one wizard would stand

 

Master of Death, Potter fought  
With a breath, Justice wrought  
The wand’s true Master  
Wasn’t the spellcaster  
Fear was vanquished from our land

 

Magical friends, listen to my plea  
Muggleborns are no threat to you  
Fellowship and trust are key  
Together we must make the world anew

 

Safe for all, Hogwarts reopened  
Wizards are called, Witches are chosen  
Classes start today, Attention you must pay  
While walking in this wizard wonderland

 

Walking in a wizard wonderland  
Walking in a wizard wonderland

 

* * *

 

AN: This is a Parody Loosely based on "Winter Wonderland" written in 1934 by Felix Bernard and lyricist Richard B. Smith.  This is for entertainment purposes only and no moolah will be moo'd. Hope you all enjoyed, and thanks to Havelocked who helped iron out the kinks! 


	2. I Saw Albus Kissing Santa Claus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by [MyWitch's "I saw Dumbly Kissing Santa Claus."](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16795588/chapters/39463684) Go look at her stuff! It's wicked and brilliant.

##  **I Saw Albus Kissing Santa Claus**

**By The Sorting Hat**

 

Wow, The Headmaster is kissing Santa Claus   
  


I saw Albus kissing Santa Claus   
Underneath the mistletoe last night   
He didn't see me creep   
Up the stairs to have a peep   
  


He thought that I was tucked up   
In my cupboard, fast asleep   
  


Then I saw Albus tickle Santa Claus   
Underneath his beard so snowy white   
Oh, what a laugh it would have been   
If Minnie had only seen   
  


Albus kissing Santa Claus last night   
He saw Dumbledore, kissin', kissin' Santa Claus   
I did, I really did see Albus kissing Santa Claus   
And I'm gonna tell Filch   
  


Then I saw Albus tickle Santa Claus   
Underneath his beard so snowy white   
Oh, what a laugh it would have been   
If Minnie had only seen   
  


Albus kissing Santa Claus last night   
Oh, what a laugh it would have been

If Minnie had only seen   
Albus kissing Santa Claus last night   
  


I did, I did, I really did see Albus kissing Santa Claus   
You gotta believe me, you just gotta believe me   
Come on, Sprout! Snape!? My man, Flitwick? Believe me, you just gotta believe me. 

 

If I’m lying, I’ll eat myself!

 

* * *

 

AN: This is a parody based on "I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus," music and lyrics by British songwriter Tommie Connor. No money to be made, for entertainment purposes only! Thanks to Havelocked for the help and encouragement. 


End file.
